The technology described herein relates to graphics processing systems, and in particular to graphics processing systems that comprise plural graphics processing units (graphics processors).
It is becoming increasingly common for data processing systems to require multiple, independent graphics processing operations. For example, electronic instrument panels in cars may have an LCD for the main instrument console, a HUD projected in the windscreen, and an additional navigation/entertainment screen. Each of these displays will require their own graphics processing operations (and it may be necessary, e.g. for formal safety requirements, for them to be able to operate independently of each other).
One approach to such systems would be to provide a single graphics processing unit (GPU) that is time shared between the different graphics processing functions that are required. However, such time sharing can be complex and error prone, and may not be able to provide fully independent execution of the different graphics processing functions.
Alternatively, a separate graphics processing unit could be provided for each graphics processing function that is required. However, this has implications in terms, e.g., of cost.
The Applicants believe that there remains scope for improvements to graphics processing systems where the provision of graphics processing functions for, e.g. plural different displays, is required.
Like reference numerals are used for like components where appropriate in the drawings.